HOPELESS (Villain Deku)
by Raikiogan07
Summary: Deku (Antes de conocer a Shigaraki): Un chico fascinado por los héroes, ansiando ser uno también. Deku (Después de...conocer a Shigaraki): Un joven que odia a su recién conocido padre, All Might, por abandonarlo a él y a su madre Entonces, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estos dos? . . . El objetivo
1. Oven, el Villano dragón

(Atención _: Esta letra_ indica sucesos pasados al presente)

(Atención: El inicio de la historia se ubicará durante los días de instituto de Deku)

 **Soy Midoriya Izuku, ilegalmente hablando, pues mi verdadero apellido dejó de gustarme desde que descubrí a quien pertenecía. Yo era un chico fascinado por los héroes, esperando mi momento, esperando llegar a ser uno de ellos, esperando que mi Quirk se manifestara. No hubo suerte. El hombre que siempre admiré me quitó todas las esperanzas ese día:**

 **Era un día normal en mi vida, yo salía del instituto luego de ser golpeado por Kacchan. En el camino me topé con un villano, un líquido verde pegajoso que me sometía bajo su Quirk. Creí que moriría, creí que era mi fin. Pero él llegó, All Might, a mandar a volar de un golpe al villano. Eufórico me acerqué a él, tenía cien preguntas para hacerle. Cuando me vio con detenimiento se sorprendió, era como si me conociera de antes, corrió a abrazarme y sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi camisa. Yo quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Cuando se despegó de mí, recogió al villano líquido en una botella y despegó de un salto lejos de allí. Antes de irse, le pregunté:**

-¡All Might! ¿Se puede ser un héroe sin un Quirk? é esperanzado de escuchar un: "Sí, por supuesto"

 **Pero él me respondió lo que me marcaría para siempre:**

-...No, lo siento. No podrás ser un héroe sin Quirk...-. Él siguió con su explicación pero para entonces yo ya me había

 **Ese día no pude dormir bien. Cuando le hablé a mi madre sobre lo ocurrido me contó todo. All Might es mi padre, él verdadero. Yo siempre creí que si mi padre fuera como All Might sería el niño más feliz del mundo, pero no. Cuando mi madre decía que papá respiraba fuego y estaba de negocios no imaginé esto. Me enfadé con All Might y con todos los héroes como él. Me abandonó por su trabajo como símbolo de la paz. Desde ese día odio a All Might. Por eso decidí que usaría el apellido de la persona que me crió, la que me educó, quien estuvo a mi lado siempre, porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.**

 **Dos días después, camino bajo la lluvia con mi paraguas, pensante, tranquilo, distraído del mundo. Mis estudios van bien, mejor que antes si es posible, ahora que los héroes no son una meta puedo pensar en ser una persona "Sin Quirk"**

 **Me protejo del agua en la parada de autobús. Ahí me encuentro a otro chico, quizás uno años mayor que yo, mirando el horizonte. Me acerco amistoso hacia él con ideas de conseguir un amigo.**

-Hola-. Saludo tímido. Respiro hondo y me armo de valor para presentarme.-¡Me llamo Midoriya Izuku!-. Hablo más enérgico. Él me mira indiferente, como si no le importara

-...Largo, no estoy para charlas-. Habla borde luego de un rato. Un estruendo nos hace sobresaltar a ambos. Él se levanta despacio y continúa.- ¿No irás a ver luchar a los héroes?

-No, odio a los héroes-. Respondo. Se vuelve a sentar al oír eso

-¿De verdad? ¿No quieres ser uno?-. Pregunta interesado. Parece menos hostil luego de mi respuesta

-No, no tengo un Quirk que usar. Además, mi padre es un héroe, y por eso abandonó a mi madre y a mi. Sólo piensan en fama y dinero, ni siquiera se preocupan en pensar en quienes lastiman con sus acciones. Sólo reparan lo que ven-. Explico. Él sonríe. Su rostro me aterra bastante, pero igual le devuelvo el gesto.

-Soy Shigaraki Tomura. ¿Sabes? Podrías ser un increíble villano. Conozco a alguien que podría darte un Quirk. Toma mi tarjeta, llámame-. Dice alegre. Desaparece en la lluvia luego de un rato.

 **En la noche, regreso a casa pensando en lo que dijo sobre ser un villano. No es mala idea, podría ser un gran villano. Solo hay un problema, ¿Donde debo ir para ser un villano? ¿Con quien tengo que hablar? A diferencia de los héroes, los malos no tienen una academia para los novatos o agencias para profesionales. Lo sé porque ya he escuchado de villanos jóvenes peleando codo a codo con la Liga de Villanos, es imposible que a su edad ya se hayan graduado de cualquier posible "Academia de Villanos".**

 **Cuando llego a casa pienso bien en lo que estoy por hacer, al final desgarró todos los posters de All Might y los echo a la basura. Me aproximo al teléfono para llamar a Shigaraki-san. Ocupado. No contesta, básicamente. Una figura se mueve detrás de la ventana, me acerco a verla con más detalle, pero se me adelanta y abre la puerta bruscamente**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!-. Grito y caigo de la sorpresa

-¿Qué pasó que echaste tus cosas a la basura? ¿Acaso ya no admiras a All Might?-. Pregunta la figura. Se trata de una persona cualquiera, con chaqueta negra de cuero y vaqueros naranjas ajustados, escamas en la mandíbula y una banda roja en la frente

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Interrogo al levantarme del suelo

-Soy Oven, un amigo de tu madre y tu padrino-. Responde entrando por la ventana a mi habitación

-¿Mi padrino?-. Mi madre nunca habló de un padrino

-Sí, soy tu "papá falso", el que respira fuego. Soy tu padrino desde antes de convertirme en villano-. Explica encendiendo un encendedor y aspirando todas las llamas, para luego exhalarlas a la carretera como lanzallamas incendiando algunos autos. Ese debe ser su Quirk, ahora entiendo el porqué de las escamas

-Momento, ¿Eres un villano?-. Quiero saber ilusionado

-Pues sí, y de los grandes. Estoy dentro de la Liga de Villanos. ¿Acaso quieres unírtenos?-. Pregunta

-Bueno, no lo sé. Pero, ¿dónde se empieza?

-Primero tienes que presentarte a Shigaraki, ¿lo conoces?-. Cuestiona. Yo asiento .-Si lo conoces es porque él quiso que lo hicieras y si sabes su nombre es porque le interesas, debes tener talento para villano. Quizá le recordaste a alguien, a All for One tal vez-. Sonríe

-Él me dio su número e intenté llamar, pero no contesta-. Digo decaído. Puede que solo haya sentido lastima y por eso no contesta.

-No pasa nada, es normal. Debió estar ocupado en alguna misión-. Me relajo un poco al oír eso .-Los villanos necesitan gente como tú. Es cierto, hay villanos jóvenes, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar a U.A, ese es su objetivo. Para ser un villano debes comenzar como criminal, ganar fama, tomar rehenes, conseguir renombre. Cuando tus acciones lleguen a los oídos de la liga será el momento de presentarte ante ellos. No te preocupes por los poderes, el jefe puede ayudar-. Me anima. Comienza a caerme bien.- Ahora, no habrá vuelta atrás ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?-. De pronto se vuelve serio

-...Muy seguro, pero ¿tendré que asesinar inocentes?-. Pregunto. Me aterra pensar que su respuesta será un "Sí"

-No tienes porqué, solo has lo que te digan. Todos los villanos tienen objetivos. Algunos son como tú y tienen su propia lista negra de héroes a los que quieren vencer, asesinar o ambos. Aunque tu caso es muy ambicioso, con All Might como objetivo no te recomiendo añadir más gente a tu lista-. Aconseja. Hurga en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta buscando algo. Cuando lo encuentra, sonríe de nuevo y me muestra un papel algo arrugado.- Completa esto. Son los datos para tu traje de villano y tu nombre

-¿Qué tal..."Deku"?-. Opino. No me paré a pensar bien en el nombre. Por suerte para mí, Oven lo notó antes que yo:

-Si usas tu apodo te reconocerán tus compañeros de clase, debes usar un nombre que te caracterice sin mostrar tu identidad-. Explica

-..."Hopeless"-. Propongo más convencido y serio

-Eso está mejor, sin esperanza. Nos veremos luego, Hopeless-. Se despide saltando desde la ventana, cayendo en mi patio.

 **Completo todo el formulario y llego a la parte más importante además del nombre, el traje. Según dice aquí, los colores del héroe son verde, blanco y azul, a veces incluso amarillo, algunos de los colores que quería para mi traje de héroe. Los perfectos colores de villano son negro y...morado.**

 **Morado será**

 **(El traje será el mismo, con algunos cambios en todo lo relacionado a All Might. En lugar de los dos mechones verdes en la máscara del traje, usará dos mechones morados caídos hacia atrás, como orejas de conejo. La parte inferior de la máscara, donde tiene los "dientes de All Might" ahora tiene una bandana roja con dientes como la que tiene Toga Himiko en su primera aparición)**

 **3 SEMANAS**

 **21 DÍAS** de entrenamiento con Oven

 **504 HORAS** de trabajo duro

 **1814400 SEGUNDOS** desde mi primer encuentro con Shigaraki-san

 **3 SEMANAS**...desde que tomé mi decisión

 **"DEKU HA MUERTO Y AHORA VIVE UN RENOVADO HOPELESS"**

(AVISO: Este capítulo será dedicado, la mayoría, a el entrenamiento de Midoriya con Oven)

 **Durante las 3 semanas siguientes me dediqué a entrenar con Oven a escondidas. Él me ayudaba a fortalecer mis músculos y reflejos. Yo propuse la idea de limpiar la playa, cosa que él , extrañamente, aceptó. Todo este tiempo he practicado con bastón, simulando diferentes estilos de pelea, para estar preparado en todo momento.**

 **Oven dice que aprendí rápido y que mis anotaciones serán de gran utilidad para la Liga de Villanos, aun así mi entrenamiento apenas comienza. Ahora me encuentro vestido con mi traje de villano camino al callejón donde me encontraré con Shigaraki-san. No importa que Quirk me dé, estoy entrenado para cualquier estilo de combate.**

 **No estoy seguro de a donde me dirijo, pero espero encontrarme con Shigaraki-san cuando esté cerca. Sigo mi camino procurando no toparme con civiles, podrían alertar a los héroes sobre Shigaraki-san. De pronto, alguien jala de mí hacia un callejón, estoy listo para cualquier enemigo...**

-Hola, Hopeless. Vengo a traerte las buenas nuevas sobre tu formulario. Según dice, quieres un Quirk fuerte ¿Cierto?-. Habla monótona una voz familiar

-¿Shigaraki-san?-. Pregunto. Él asiente y observa los alrededores buscando a algún curioso que me haya seguido.

-¿Quién más? Vengo a darte tu Quirk. Pero te advierto, si me fallas, te quitaré este poder lenta y dolorosamente, ¿Entiendes?-. Amenaza. Yo asiento asustado de sus palabras, tendré más cuidado con él la próxima vez.-Bien, esto te dolerá bastante posando su mano en mi frente

-E-Espera, ¿Cómo de fuerte doler...? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-. Un grito desgarrador sale de mis labios, el dolor es insoportable y mi vista se nubla al instante. Luego de eso, no recuerdo más. Según parece, me desmayé

 **Despierto en mi cama, al parecer sólo fue un sueño. Me hubiera gustado saber que se sentía tener un Quirk.**

-Qué asco de vida

 **De pronto, suena el despertador y de mala gana lo golpeo con la mano abierta. El aparato es absorbido por mi palma y desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.**

-¡Aaaah! ¿Q-Qué pasa?-. No hay palabras para describir el momento. Acabo de absorber un despertador con mis manos...

-Veo que ya has visto tu Quirk de absorción-. Habla Oven desde mi escritorio. ¿Cómo calabazas entra a mi cuarto? Debo comenzar a cerrar la ventana

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto al ver como se acerca aún en la silla con ruedas.

-¿Tú qué crees? Superviso que mi alumno haya entendido cómo sirve su Quirk. Una ventaja que tenemos los villanos es el hecho de que a los Quirks que colecciona "All for One" ya los hemos visto en acción y sabemos de qué son capaces-. Explica

-O sea que, ¿No lo soñé? ¡Ya tengo un Quirk!-. Me levanto de la cama de un salto y me acerco a la pared .-Emm, ¿cómo funciona la absorción?

-Ya me temía que no supieras usarlo, por lo que te daré una breve explicación. Este Quirk te permite absorber materia gracias a las células en tus manos, pero todo lo que absorbes tiene que salir-. Detiene su explicación durante unos segundos hasta que abro mi mano, que hasta este momento estaba cerrada, y el despertador sale disparado de mi palma

-¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!?

-El despertador que absorbiste. Una vez dentro de tu mano, el objeto no saldrá hasta que tu mano deje de poder retenerlo. Mientras más masa y más energía, menos tiempo estará dentro de ti.

-¿Y sólo funciona en las manos?-. Me pregunto

-Exacto

-¿Y qué pasa si mantengo la mano en puño?

-La materia saldrá por tu otra mano. Y si tratas de cerrar ambas manos, la masa retenida acabará hiriendo tus células absorbentes.

-Hmm, entiendo-. Vuelvo a recostarme en la cama a pensar cómo un Quirk así podría servirme en el combate

-Haremos un mes de entrenamiento para aprender a aprovechar tu Quirk al máximo, ¿De acuerdo?-. Propone

-¡Sí!

-Bien, ahora me marcho por la ventana. Adiós-. Sale por donde vino dejándome confundido

-S-Sigo sin entender cómo mi madre no lo descubre

 **El 4to día de entrenamiento nos encontramos en el tejado de un edificio**

-Ahora que tienes el traje, el poder y la capacidad para ser un villano sólo te falta debutar-. Observa los alrededores Oven

-Pero no sé cómo usar mi Quirk para el combate-. Le recuerdo. No es por atrasar las cosas, pero primero lo primero.

-Aprenderás con la práctica, Hopeless. Ahora baja a la plaza y arma jaleo-. Me incita

-Ya, ya-. Acabo por bajar. Ya en la plaza, me acerco despacio hasta la fuente de agua en medio de ésta

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿Será malvado?

-Debe ser un súper héroe debutando-. Tranquiliza uno. Si armo lío vendrán los héroes a detenerme y apareceré en las noticias y Shigaraki-san lo verá.

 **¿Pero dónde entra mi Quirk en todo esto?**

 **Mi poder consiste en absorber la materia que entra por los poros absorbentes de mi mano, pero sólo se activa si ejerzo presión. Me arrodillo frente a la fuente e intento absorber parte de la estructura con ambas manos, aun así, la fuente no se derrumba. Con mis puños impidiendo el escape de materia me giro hacia los curiosos:**

-Para esto soy bueno-. Murmuro para mí mismo. Dejo que los proyectiles de mis manos vuelen hacia el público

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-. Gritan esquivando mi ataque

-¡Oye tú, identifícate!-. Ordena un héroe recién llegado a la escena, saltando desde un tejado.

-¡Es Kamui Woods!-. Chillan de alegría sus admiradores

-¡S-Soy Hopeless!-. Viene un héroe a detenerme y yo tartamudeo en mi momento de brillar

-¿Acaba de tartamudear?-. Piensa Oven incrédulo

-Muy bien, malhechor... de recordar mi nombre-. ¡Hope!

-¡Less!-. Completo corrigendo a Kamui Woods

 **¡EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, DEKU ENFRENTARÁ A KAMUI WOODS ÉL SÓLO!**

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: **¡Hopeless, el Villano absorbente!**


	2. Hopeless, el Villano absorbente

**(Como ya esperaron mucho :v aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Le cambié el título porque "Infiltrado en la U.A" será el próximo capítulo)**

-Less, ¿Te crees que puedes armar problemas durante mi ronda?

-Me creo capaz, Árbol-kun-. Respondo amenazante

-Te crees capaz. Lo tendré en mente, Less-. Se acerca hasta mi .-Pero Desutegoro tiene prisa-. Ríe. De pronto, mis sentidos despiertan y agachándome logro esquivar el puñetazo inminente

-¡Whoa! Qué alivio-. Vuelvo a respirar con normalidad.

-¡No cantes victoria, Lessly!-. Me advierte Mount Lady en su estado agigantado impactando su puño contra el suelo con la intención de darme. Logro esquivar su ataque por los pelos, mi agilidad aumentó mucho en estas semanas

-¿Lessly?-. Intento procesar

-¡Mount Lady, era mío!-. Se queja Kamui Woods

-¡Era!-. Le recuerda riendo

-¡Backdraft, evacua la plaza!-. Pide Desutegoro a otro héroe que no vi llegar.- Aunque no espero mucho de este chico

-No lo subestimen, Shigaraki vio algo en Midoriya. Algo que notarán pronto-. Piensa convencido Oven

-¡Mount Lady, mantente al margen! Por ahora-. Kamui voltea a su compañera

-Muy bien, Lessly. ¡Llegó tu hora, amigo!-. Desutegoro lanza una docena de golpes hacia mí que esquivo por los pelos. Pierdo un poco el equilibro y Kamui Woods aprovecha mi condición para intentar su técnica de aprisionamiento, pero soy más rápido y me alejo de ahí con ágiles movimientos

-Eres rápido, Less. ¡Pero a todos se les acaba el combustible!-. Corre Kamui Woods hacia mí intentando atraparme con sus poderes

-¡Vamos, Midoriya, usa tu Quirk!-. Piensa Oven. Entonces, una idea llega a su cabeza

 **Yo, mientras tanto, me encuentro ocupado esquivando los puñetazos de Desutegoro y las ramas de Kamui Woods. Este último intenta atraparme con sus ramas por debajo, yo esquivo saltando. Desutegoro pretende golpearme la cara, yo me agacho y lo esquivo. Arriba, abajo. Y en ese instante, una patada de Mount Lady se acerca hacia mí a gran velocidad.**

 **Corro hacia el lado opuesto lo más rápido que puedo mientras que con una mano absorbo el aire con mi quirk. Cuanto más lo retenga, con más fuerza saldrá. Me detengo, apunto mi puño hacia abajo y libero el aire contenido saliendo disparado hacia arriba salvándome del ataque de Mount Lady.**

 **Cuando estoy descendiendo, planeo una forma de caer y...bueno, no romperme algún hueso. Entonces, Oven se acerca aspirando fuego de su encendedor y escupiédolo hacia mí en cuanto llega a la plaza.**

 **Aún en el aire, con ambas manos absorbo la llamarada que me lanzó y recuerdo la forma de usar mi Quirk que había pensado durante el combate. Con todo el fuego absorbido, junto mis manos antes de que escape algo y retengo las llamas hasta llegar al suelo.**

 **Abajo, Kamui Woods me espera de nuevo con su técnica de aprisionamiento. Una vez cerca de él...**

-¡OVEN FLARE!

 **Libero la llamarada de Oven quemando las ramas de Kamui obligándole a retroceder e hiriéndole. Desutegoro se hecha hacia atrás por el fuego y Oven sonríe**

-Funcionó-. Piensa satisfecho Oven. Me atrapa en el aire antes de caer al suelo

-¿Hm? ¿Otro más?-. Se sorprende Kamui Woods. Oven aspira otro poco de su encendedor y lo escupe hacia Kamui, quien lo esquiva por poco.

-Esto se está volviendo complicado. Hopeless, yo que tú me retiro-. Aconseja Oven

-¡Pero...!

-Sólo daña alguna estructura y vámonos. Enfrentaste a 3 profesionales, no faltará tu aparición en las noticias-. Asegura

-Está bien-. Comienzo a correr hacia los héroes absorbiendo los escombros del combate con ambas manos, luego las junto como hice antes. Esquivando las habilidades de Desutegoro y Kamui llego a la fuente de agua.- Esto bastará-. Libero los escombros, destruyendo la fuente de agua y dañando algún que otro vehículo

-¡Suficiente daño, a correr!-. Ordena Oven emprendiendo la retirada, yo le imito

-¡Alto ahí, Lessly!-. El pie de Mount Lady me obstruye mi recorrido hacia el callejón por el que se fue Oven. Absorbo aire con ambas manos, las junto y luego de retener la masa un poco, apunto hacia abajo, libero el aire y salgo disparado hacia arriba como hice antes. Pasando por encima del pie de Mount Lady, me retiro de la escena.

-...Testimonios de los héroes involucrados identifican al individuo como "Less"

-Ya no sigas-. Pido. Antes de que lo detuviera, Oven estaba leyendo desde la ventana lo relatado en el periódico.

-Veo que Kamui te registró como "Less"-. Comenta.- ¡Y Mount Lady como "Lessly"!-. Ríe.

-¡No te burles, Oven!-. Le pido avergonzado.-Esto es serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero mira el lado bueno. Al menos All for One ya te conoce.

-Pero se hizo la idea equivocada.

-No del todo-. Contiene la risa.

-¡Ya para!-. Le pido al tiempo que suelta una carcajada.

-Ya paro, ya paro-. Se relaja.- Como sea, Shigaraki te buscará esta semana.

-¿Porqué estás tan seguro?-. Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Es obvio, un intento de villano adolescente, tres héroes profesionales. Ya llamaste su atención, no necesitas ser licenciado de física para saberlo-. Responde.- Ya vete a dormir-. Ordena.

-Sí, es tarde-. Me dirijo a dormir.- ¡Buenas...!-. Cuando volteo Oven ya no está.

-...noches, Oven

 **Me quedo en silencio unos minutos**

-¡Izuku! ¡Levántate!-. Llama mi madre desde la sala.

-¡Ya voy, mamá!-. Obedezco.

 **Salgo de mi habitación, desayuno, saludo a mi mamá y marcho al instituto. En el camino un sujeto encapuchado me entrega una nota, logro reconocer unas marcas en su cuello.**

-Shigaraki-. Pienso

 **Miro a los lados por si alguien nos vio y sigo mi camino.**

 **Al volver a casa luego de clases leo la nota que me dio Shigaraki**

-"Dirección más abajo - 8:00 P.M"-. Leo para mis adentros. Veo la dirección. Barrio difícil.

 **Aquí estoy, frente a un edificio que, en su momento, fue un bar. Lugar acordado, 08:11 pm. Shigaraki debería haber aparecido ya. Entonces, siento un golpe, no mortal, en la sien.**

 **Despierto en lo que parece una taberna. Miro a mis laterales.**

-¡Shi-Shigaraki!

-Hopeless-. Saluda ¿sonriente? Shigaraki trae puesta una...mascara, supongo

-Oh, perdona las limitaciones. Es una regla de la empresa-. Dice. Aquí es donde noto que estoy atado a la silla

-¡Kurogiri, tus modales, maldición! ¿Dónde está tu educación? Preséntate a nuestro amigo-. Señala en mi dirección

-Kurogiri-. Se...presenta

-Encantado-. Hablo dudoso

 **No sé si reír o llorar**

-Hope, debes sentirte algo incómodo, ¿cierto?-. Pregunta con amabilidad

-Eeh, bueno, s-sí-. Reúno algo de confianza para contestar

-¡PUES TE JODES!-. Tomura da miedo

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te asusté?

-...

-¿Qué? ¿Que no entiendes mi mentalidad? Vamos, dilo. ¿Es eso?

-...Sí, es eso

-Fuertes declaraciones-. Ríe .-Me agrada que aprendas rápido. No serás el mismo después de estar aquí-. Se retira a otra habitación

-Por cierto, ya te listamos para el examen de admisión en U.A-. Informa Kurogiri

-...Gracias

 **¡Tomura está ido!**

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡Infiltrado en la U.A!


	3. Infiltrado en la UA

-Yo...lo hice-. Me digo a mí mismo al ver el gran edificio U.A

 **¡Hoy tomaré el examen de habilidades prácticas en U.A!**

-Este es el sitio, así que ya debería ir entrando. Eso dejará una buena primera impresión para los profesores y ya tendrán una idea general de mi... pensando en mis cosas como normalmente hago

-¡Quítate, Deku!-. "Escupe" Kacchan al notarme. Al parecen, irrumpo en su trayecto recto hacia el estrellato.- Aléjate de mi camino, ¿O es que quieres morir?- No contesto. Él sigue en cuanto me hago a un lado, podría jurar que se sorprendió de que no me asustara

-Ohh, mira- Dos chicos charlan hasta que uno de ellos cambia el tema- ¿Ese no es Bakugou del incidente Hedoro?

-¡Whoa, es verdad!- Kacchan es realmente popular

 **¿En qué momento dejé de temerle? De verdad las cosas han cambiado, ¡Solo recuerda por lo que pasaste estos últimos diez meses, Midoriya! ¡Y ve hacia delante!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **De la emoción me tropecé con mis propios pies y por poco me caigo. Uff, tan cerca del...suelo**

-Espe...¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH? ¡Un quirk anti-gravedad!

 **¡Debería estar besando tierra!**

-¿Estás bien?-. Me pregunta una chica castaña algo bajita

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! Sí, sí, bien. Muchas gracias-. Hablo por fin

 **¡Hablo con una chica!**

-Em, ¿Me bajas?- Pido aún en el aire

-¡Ah! Claro, qué torpe-. Se disculpa .-Perdona por ir a lo loco con mi quirk. Pensé que sería un mal presagio si cayeras, ¿no crees? ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! ¡Apuesto que tú también lo estás!

-Uh...a-ah-. No sé qué decir

 **Habla muy rápido**

-¡Bueno, hasta luego! ¡Buena suerte!+

-...suerte-. No llego a hablar a tiempo

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos a mi shoooow! ¡Todos digan "Heeeey"!-. Grita con su quirk de "altavoz" el héroe present mic, profesor de inglés. El silencio invade la sala de presentaciones, aunque eso no desalienta al carismático personaje.

-¡Tengo escalofríos recorriendo mi columna, oyentes! ¡Yeaahh! ¡Les voy a informar de que irá todo esto! ¿¡Están listos!?-. Este público es algo silencioso, bueno, yo tampoco puedo decir mucho. Soy parte del 100.00% de los receptores que no le siguen el ánimo al héroe de voz

-Escuché al héroe voz, Present Mic, en la radio esta semana. Los maestros son realmente héroes profesionales-. Hablo conmigo mismo, como acostumbro.

-Ya cállate-. Me silencia Kacchan, quien se sienta a mi derecha.

-¡Ahora atiendan, mis oyentes! ¡Probaremos lo que valen mediante una carrera de diez minutos en una réplica de un distrito urbano! ¡Pueden tomar la ruta que quieran! Todos se reunirán en el punto de encuentro después de la reunión, ¿entendido? ¿¡OK!?-. Present Mic sigue intentando avivar el alma de la sala.

-Nos dieron un número de serie para el examen pero parece que las zonas de encuentro pueden estar en cualquier sitio-. Recuerdo en voz alta

-Tch, seguramente está programado para no toparme contigo-. Comenta Kacchan

 **¿Esto cuenta como llevar una conversación?**

-¡Ahora esparciremos un gran número de villanos por el campo de batalla! ¡Aparecerán en tres variedades con puntuaciones escalonadas según su dificultad! ¡Derriben tantos "Villanos" como les sea posible! ¡Su meta, oyentes, es conseguir una alta puntuación!

-Y no piensen en atacar a otros participantes u otras cosas anti heroicas porque va contra las reglas, ¿Capisci?

-Perdone, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-. Consulta un chico de más adelante

-En este folleto sólo menciona 4 tipos de villanos, tal error sería el colmo de la vergüenza para el calibre de la prestigiosa Yuuei (U.A). La razón por la que todos estamos aquí es porque buscamos su consejo para convertirnos en héroes modelo. Además, tú, pelo crispado-. Me señala

-¿Podrías mantenerte en tu sitio? Distraes a los demás. Si piensas que Yuuei es alguna clase de excursión placentera, olvídate de este sitio.

-Lo siento-. Me encojo en mi asiento. Algunas risas circulan a mi alrededor

-¡Bien, bien, gracias por el detalle, señor examinado N°7111! El cuarto tipo de villano que encontrarán vale 0 puntos.

-¡Ahora pasemos al evento principal! ¡Plus Ultra!

-¡Es enorme!

-¡Yuuei está loco!-. Comentarios por el estilo se escuchan por todo el campo. Una ciudad mediana bastante desarrollada se encuentra frente a nosotros. ¿Cómo Yuuei puede tener algo como esto dentro del terreno de la academia?

 **Todos empiezan a estirar, preparándose para lo que viene. ¿Cómo hacen para no estar nerviosos? Quizás tengan un equipamiento compatible con su Quirk. Sigo observando al resto de participantes y...¡Espera!**

-¡Esa es la chica que me ayudó antes! Debería darle las gracias-. Pienso

-Hey, tú. No irás a obstruir la concentración de tus compañeros de prueba ¿o sí?-. El chico alto de antes, quien me apodó "cabello-crispado", coloca su mano en mi hombro deteniendo mi marcha

-Mira, es el chico que ha estado actuando misterioso desde que llegó

-Él no puede dejar de temblar

-Eso significa que hay un problema menos, ¿no?-. Y los comentarios continúan.

 **Incluso gente que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre nota lo débil que soy. Creen que tienen suerte de tenerme como oponente**

-¡Y comenzamos!

-¿Eh?-. Algunos se miran confundidos entre ellos

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡No hay tal cosa como una cuenta regresiva en una batalla real! ¡Corran, corran!

 **De pronto, todos comienzan a correr apenas escucharon hablar a Present Mic. De la sorpresa me quedé unos segundo atrás, pero parece que les hubiera dado minutos de distancia. ¡Son rápidos!**

-¡Inicio último!- Pienso. Comienzo a correr y pierdo de vista al resto en cuanto cambian direcciones. Yo sigo recto

-¡Whoa!-. Un robot despedaza una pared apareciendo frente a mí a gran velocidad. Velocidad alta, fuerza baja, robot de un punto.

-Objetivo localizado-. Comprueba mecánicamente

 _-Less, ¿Te crees que puedes armar problemas durante mi ronda?_

 **Mi primer asalto**

 _-No lo subestimen, Shigaraki vio algo en Midoriya. Algo que notarán pronto-. Piensa convencido Oven_

 **Un chico se acerca corriendo, listo para acabar con el robot con su cinturón láser.**

 **Sigo sin moverme**

 ** _Abajo, Kamui Woods me espera de nuevo con su técnica de aprisionamiento. Una vez cerca de él..._**

 _-¡OVEN FLARE!_

 ** _Libero la llamarada de Oven quemando las ramas de Kamui obligándole a retroceder e hiriéndole. Desutegoro se hecha hacia atrás por el fuego y Oven sonríe_**

 **Recuerdo ese encuentro como si fuera ayer. Me sentí realmente bien al enfrentarme a gente tan poderosa y sobrevivir.**

 **Sería un insulto para ellos si pierdo frente el robot más débil del examen luego de haberles dado pelea.**

 **No, no menospreciaré ese recuerdo.**

 **Pienso rápidamente cómo vencerlo y recuerdo mi técnica básica. Coloco mis dos manos en el suelo y absorbo roca. Cuando el robot está a unos centímetros de mí uso las rocas como proyectiles y...**

-¡ROCKKET!

 **El robot no resiste la lluvia de rocas y explota. No me confío, tiene varias señales de haberse enfrentado a otro participante y escapar. Pero es una victoria, aún si no recae en mí todo el mérito.**

 **-** 1 punto-. Susurro incrédulo. El chico láser continúa su camino al haber perdido su presa, cuando pasa cerca me mira serio.

-Quedan 6 minutos con 6 segundos-. Se escucha.

-¡Esto es malo, voy a perder!-. Pienso. Volteo para comprobar los escenarios posibles y varios estudiantes están reunidos enfrentando dos o tres robots cada uno. ¡Y yo sólo llevo uno!

-Pheew, 28 puntos-. Reconoce la chica castaña de antes.

-45 puntos-. Menciona el chico alto de lentes centrado.

-El número de villanos baja a cada segundo-. Reconozco. Veo a lo lejos uno de 2 puntos. ¡Eso ayudará!

 **Puedo...**

 **Un rayo lo destruye. Otro estudiante fue más rápido.**

-¡Maldición, ellos nunca dijeron cuántos robots habría o dónde estarían!

-Un limite de tiempo establecido y un enorme campo de batalla. No hay nada mejor para apreciar el brillo de su pasión y descubrir sus cualidades. Intuición, Agilidad, Sentencia-. Charlan unas voces en otro punto.

 **Profesores**

-Con este sistema de puntos podemos medir sus habilidades fundamentales

-Parece que tenemos una cosecha muy abundante este año, aunque todavía no podemos asegurarlo

-Lo que en serio probará su valor es...¡Esto!

 **Un robot gigantesco se abre paso en las calles derribando edificios. ¡Y nos ha encontrado!**

 **Otro gran golpe de la colosal máquina crea un estruendoso impacto.**

-¡Amenaza suprema de muerte!

 **Todos comienzan a correr despavoridos hacia un lugar seguro. Ahora es cuando se deja ver nuestro verdadero yo. ¿Y yo? Sólo puedo quedarme shockeado frente al inminente monstruo de acero. El chico de lentes pasa corriendo a velocidad punta frente a mí y sale de mi vista en un segundo.**

 **-¿Esto es una broma? Tengo que huir, pero si lo hago seguiré teniendo un misero punto. ¡Maldición! Oven dijo que no sobresaliera, que reconocerían mi quirk.**

 _ **Pienso rápidamente cómo vencerlo y recuerdo mi técnica básica. Coloco mis dos manos en el suelo y absorbo roca. Cuando el robot está a unos centímetros de mí uso las rocas como proyectiles y...**_

 _-¡ROCKKET!_

 **¿Y si ya lo han hecho? Bah, ya no importa. ¡Todo lo que hizo Shigaraki por mí se desperdiciará!**

-Ay, mi pierna...-. Me paralizo al escuchar la voz de aquella chica. Volteo y la veo bajo una pila de escombros.

 _-Perdona por ir a lo loco con mi quirk. Pensé que sería un mal presagio si cayeras, ¿no crees? ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! ¡Apuesto que tú también lo estás!_

-Mira a aquel chico

 **¡No, no, eres un villano, Deku!**

-No ha mostrado ningún merito hasta ahora

 **Sólo sirvo como espía**

-Y es precisamente por eso que...

 **Pero si no actúo, podrían sospechar**

-¡En su momento se alzará...!

 **¡Eso es! Me meteré más en el papel ¡Soy héroe!**

-¡...para hacerse pronunciar!

 **Preparo las manos.**

 _-...No, lo siento. No podrás ser un héroe sin Quirk...-. Él siguió con su explicación pero para entonces yo ya me había desconectado del mundo exterior._

 **Absorbo todo el aire que puedo y lo libero pasados unos segundos. ¡Estoy volando!**

 _-¡Este es el comienzo del héroe!_

 _-...Largo, no estoy para charlas-. Habla borde luego de un rato. Un estruendo nos hace sobresaltar a ambos. Él se levanta despacio y continúa_

 _-¿No irás a ver luchar a los héroes?_

 _-No, odio a los héroes_

 **Me acerco rápidamente al robot.**

 _¿Mi padrino?-. Mi madre nunca habló de un padrino_

 _-Sí, soy tu "papá falso", el que respira fuego._

 **Sigo absorbiendo aire, mis manos duelen.**

 _-Si usas tu apodo te reconocerán tus compañeros de clase, debes usar un nombre que te caracterice sin mostrar tu identidad-. Explica Oven_

 **Ahora tengo nuevos ideales. Un nuevo camino. Al estar a metro del robot mi quirk llega al límite**

 _-..."Hopeless"-. Propongo más convencido y serio_

 **Y libero todo el aire contenido en un vendaval**

-¡Freedom: Gale!-. Grito desde lo más profundo

 **El robot sale despedido. Y yo igual, por la fuerza del ataque. Luego de recordar que había hecho la misma técnica que "Hopeless" decidí utilizar otro elemento. El viento**

 **Caigo de espalda y utilizo, de nuevo...**

 **¡MIS MANOS! ¡No siento las manos! ¡Debe ser por la fuerza del ataque! ¿Pero en serio llegué a mi límite?**

 **A metros del suelo hago todo mi esfuerzo y vuelvo a hacer un "Gale", pero mucho más débil**

-Freedom: Gale 10%-. Mentalizo el ataque y...¡liberar! La ventisca contrarresta la caída.

-Uff, por qué poco-. Reconozco una vez aterrizo. Volteo preocupado y allí veo a la chica castaña. Todos los robots que hizo levitar caen.

-Ahora...mis puntos-. Me impaciento.-¡Sólo tengo uno! Yo...

-¡El examen terminó!-. Anuncia Present Mic

 **¡Por fin un poco de heroísmo, Deku!**

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡El punto de partida!


	4. Punto de partida

En el capítulo anterior:

 _El robot sale des_ _pedido. Y yo igual por la fuerza del ataque. Luego de recordar que había hecho la misma técnica que "Hopeless" decidí utilizar otro elemento. ¡El viento!_

 _Caigo de espalda y utilizo de...nuevo..._

 _¡MIS MANOS! ¡No siento las manos! ¡Debe ser por la fuerza del ataque! ¿Pero en serio llegué a mi límite?_

 _A metros del suelo hago todo mi esfuerzo y vuelvo a hacer un "Gale", pero mucho más débil_

 _-Freedom: Gale 10%-. Mentalizo el ataque y...¡liberar! La ventisca contrarresta la caída._

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Gesto noble, Deku y su doble vida!**

-¿Qué rayos...fue eso?-. Se amontonan a mi alrededor los demás participantes, todos notaron mi encuentro con el robot de cero puntos. Susurran entre ellos creyendo que no los escucho.

-Él mandó a volar a esa cosa.

-Debe ser algún quirk de viento o algo.

-¿Cómo alguien con esa monstruosa habilidad puede estar tan nervioso y retraído todo el tiempo?

-¿Quizás estaba fingiendo para burlarse de nosotros?

-Lo veas como lo veas, este chico es increíble-. Rodeado de tantos comentarios me siento invadido, dos chicos se me acercan para ver cómo están mis manos. Uno de ellos me dice lo impresionante que soy. Sí, cómo no...

-¿Acaso están ciegos? Eso no es todo. Él entró en acción para salvar a esa chica. Sus posibilidades de aprobar pendían de un hilo y aún así...¡Si no estuviésemos en medio de un examen, también lo habría hecho!-. Piensa Iida.

-Vayan a casa jóvenes, yo me haré cargo-. Se acerca una anciana bajita y muy amigable-. Toma algunas gomitas, no seas tímido-. Le ofrece a un chico

-Te hiciste eso con tu Quirk, ¿eh?-. Me pregunta. Asiento avergonzado. Ella se acerca y...

-¡Besoooooo!-. Me besa ambas manos. Mi mano comienza a sanar, el dolor persiste aunque disminuye gradualmente.-¿Algún otro herido del que tenga que preocuparme?-. Se aleja

 **Al día siguiente me levanto temprano. Mi rutina no es la más suave. Me levanto a las 8 am, desayuno, hago 15 vueltas a la manzana y regreso a almorzar, entreno mi Quirk, aumentando 13g de almacenamiento máximo todos los días, y luego practico 11 artes marciales y enfrento a Oven. Si pierdo (como siempre),intensifica el entrenamiento y si gano, me deja descansar 1 hora.**

 **Hoy fue diferente. Luego de contarle a Oven mi incidente con las manos, el doble de entrenamiento de Quirk, ocho artes marciales nuevas para aprender y cinco vueltas más a la manzana. Y todo esto es poco. Lo peor es que Oven confirmó que ahora este será nuestro entrenamiento, mejoro el doble de rápido y lo que progresaba en 15 días ahora lo hago en 7.**

 **Estoy por hacer la undécima vuelta hasta que a Oven se le iluminan los ojos.**

 **Oh no.**

-¡Hey, Mido!-. Corre hacia mí con claras intenciones.

 **Oven contento y entrenamiento riguroso no son buena combinación, al menos a mí no me hace mucha gracia la idea. Comienzo a alejarme "disimuladamente" de él. Al ver que no se detiene echo a correr todo lo que aguanten mis piernas.**

-¡Hey, no corras!-. Ahora enojado, Oven me persigue igual corriendo. Yo no disminuyo la velocidad.

 **Así pasamos 13 minutos. Al final, se hizo más entretenido el entrenamiento.**

-Jodido, no empieces a correr sin avisar-. Se acerca el peliplata.- Tengo que contarte algo.

-¡Maldición!-. Mascullo.

-Se me ocurre cómo podemos comprobar tu progreso, Mido-. Sonríe, sabiendo que captó mi atención.

-Continúa-. Le invito a hablar.

-¡Un combate!-. Propone eufórico.-Tú y yo, en un intercambio de bolas de fuego.

-Cuando lo dices suena interesante y todo, pero no me convence-. Confieso.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-¿Divertido? ¿Es una diversión enfrentarme? ¡Pues te voy a vencer!-. Irradia mi espíritu de lucha.

-¿Ah, sí? Como si vencer al gran Oven-sama fuera fácil-. Alardea de su "poderío".

-Si se trata de Hopeless, no hay prueba difícil.

 **Por esto no es sano estar tantas horas con Oven.**

-¡Eso está por verse!

-¡A pelear!

 **Y así concluye el día. Sí, al final dejamos el combate para mañana. Habrá que mentalizarse.**

 **Terminado el entrenamiento regreso a casa. No pude hablar con aquella chica castaña por timidez. ¡Qué tonto! Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Oven me convenció diciendo: "Oye, si realmente lo hubieras hecho mal no habrías recibido tantos halagos."**

-Izuku

-...

-Izuku

-...

-¡Izuku! ¿Estás bien? ¿Porqué le sonríes tan raro al pescado?

-Ah, estoy bien-. Digo.

 **Pensando lo obvio, mi único rol en la liga de villanos se echará a perder si fallo el ía que aprobé el examen escrito, pero el práctico...**

-¡Izuku, llegó!-. Anuncia mamá con alegría y¿preocupación? Me sorprende que mi madre no crea que pasé el examen.

 **Subo a mi habitación y entrando por la ventana hace acto de aparición Oven.**

-Como no pases el exámen, te ahorco-. Advierte. Si no lo conociera diría que es una broma.

-Descuide, Sensei. Es hora.

 **Abro el sobre con cuidado. Dentro encuentro una carta.**

"Estimado Yagi Izuku, le informamos desde nuestra adorada Yuuei que su examen ha sido releído suficientes veces como para afirmar con seguridad que usted (...)"

 **Dejo de leer. Oven me mira.**

-Tranquilo, aprobarás-. Intenta tranquilizarme.

 **No sabe que en realidad ese no es mi problema.**

-Yagi-. Susurro incrédulo.

 **Mi madre es Midoriya y mi padre...Yagi.**

-¿Qué?

-Yagi Izuku. No importa-. Regreso de mi trance.

 **"(...) ha sido reprobado."**

 **Shock. No me creo lo que leo. ¿Reprobado? Ya lo sabía, por supuesto que reprobaría, pero...¡Maldita sea!**

-Sigue leyendo-. Me ordena Oven. Volteo confundido. ¿Porqué quiere que siga leyendo si ya sé que reprobé?

 **"(...) Esto claro, si usted no hubiera inspirado a otros como verá en el CD adjunto."**

 **¿CD? Vuelvo al sobre y noto que, efectivamente, hay un CD dentro. Enciendo mi computadora. Y como antes hacía con videos de All Might, preparo todo para insertar el CD. La pantalla muestra un video grabado en Yuuei.**

-Eeh, discúlpeme, hola-. Habla la chica castaña de antes. Luego, en un cambio de cámara se puede ver a Present Mic incluido en el video.

-Uuh, lamento molestar, pero...¿Conoce a un chico de cabello crispado? Tiene pecas, él parece, uuh, "muy normal"...¿Sabe de quién hablo?-. Como siempre, la chica es muy especial expresándose.-¿Sería posible compartir algunos puntos con él?

-Él dijo algo como: "¡Sólo tengo un punto!" así que deduje que eso fue lo que consiguió. ¡Por favor, denle al menos el número de puntos que perdió por mi culpa! ¡Ese chico salvó mi vida!

-"Los jueces veían más allá de destruir robots"-. Cita una parte de la carta y continúa leyendo.- "¿El departamento de heroísmo rechazaría a un participante por hacer lo correcto? Impensable. Así que, tome sus puntos por rescate. Los jueces están de acuerdo en que hay habilidades heroicas fundamentales en usted. Eso significa..."-. Voltea verme.-"...que ha sido aprobado."

 **Oven me muestra impresionado una lista de participantes**

1| Bakugou Katsuki: 77 Pts

2| Keromi Mei: 74 Pts

3| Setsuna Tokage: 73 Pts

4| Kobe Tora: 68 Pts

5| Shishida Jurota: 64 Pts

6| Leyasu Sorata: 62 Pts

7| Yagi Izuku: 61 Pts

8| Tenya Iida: 59 Pts

9| Zak Zare: 57 Pts

10| Monoma Neito: 51 Pts

11| Sawamura Shaw: 47 Pts

12| Uraraka Ochako: 45 Pts

-¡Voy a ser un héroe!-. Abrazo a Oven. Cuando noto lo que estoy haciendo me aparto rápidamente, avergonzado

-Oye, existe el cariño entre padrino y ahijado-. Ríe sorprendido

-Dije héroe, disculpa. Seré un villano-. Sonrío de nuevo. Fue un error común.

-...Que no suceda de nuevo, Midoriya-. Se retira por la ventana. ¿Se enojó?

-¡Hijo! ¡Qué gran noticia! Hay que celebrar-. Entra mamá a mi habitación, y sin tocar. Me mantengo pensando en lo ocurrido

-Sí, una gran noticia.

 **Hoy sería un día único, al volver de la academia enfrentaré a Oven. ¡Qué emoción!**

-¿Izuku? ¿Ya empacaste todo?

-Sí, mamá.

-¿Y tu pañuelo?

-También. Ugh, se me hace tarde.

 **Me apresuro a salir, pero mamá me detiene:**

-¡Izuku!

-¿Sí?

-Te ves genial justo ahora-. Sonríe.

-...Te veo luego, má-. Me retiro motivado. ¡Hoy es un día único! Mi primera misión.

 **Me detengo frente a una gran puerta. Aquí es la clase 1-A. Shigaraki-san encapuchado me entregó una nota mientras venía, diciendo que no olvide recopilar toda la información posible en la libreta. Recuerdo a Kacchan y el muchacho de lentes, deseando que no estén en esta clase. ¡Y vaya suerte la mía!**

-¡Ya te dije que no puedes poner los pies ahí ¿¡No crees que es una falta de respeto a tus demás compañeros!?-. Regaña el chico de gafas.

-No, en realidad pienso diferente. De igual forma, ¿De qué secundaria vienes tú, "extra unidimensional"?-. Se burla Kacchan.

-De la escuela preparatoria Sumei Jr. Mi nombre es Tenya Iida-. Se presenta. Rápidamente saco mi libreta y anoto: "Tenya Iida-Escuela Preparatoria: Soumei Jr. Clase 1-A."

-¿¡Soumei!? ¡Tengo una razón para destruirte, después de todo!-. Ríe.

-¡Qué descaro!-. En eso, voltea y por fin me notan.- Hola soy Tenya Iida de Soumei.

-Sí, lo sé. Soy Midoriya Izuku, gusto en conocerte.

-Midoriya...-. Se pone serio, si es que se puede ser más serio.-...debo preguntarte algo.

-Tú descubriste la verdadera naturaleza del examen práctico, ¿no? ¡Yo estaba tan equivocado! ¡Además de que te malinterpreté por completo! Odio admitirlo...pero eres mejor hombre-. Dice apenado.

 **¡Yo tampoco me dí cuenta!**

-Deku...-. Nombra Kacchan con rabia.

-¡Ah, eres tú! ¡Me alegro de haberte encontrado!-. Aparece la castaña.

 **¡Es ella!**

-¡Esa ventarrón no es de este mundo!-. Halaga.

-No es para tanto, es decir, fue gracias a ti que...yo...pasé encojo avergonzado.

¡Está muy cerca!

-¿Eh, cómo supiste sobre eso?

-Es patética rata actúa como si pudiese darme pelea. Él ni debería mostrar su cara por este sitio-. Piensa Bakugō.

-¡Me pregunto si harán hoy la ceremonia! ¿O se tratará de un asesor que nos guíe? Oh, ¿Y los maestros? ¡Estoy tan ansiosa!

-Si vienes a hacer amigos, mejor busca en otro lado-. Habla aburrido un sujeto durmiendo en el pasillo dentro de un sobre de dormir.- Este es el departamento de héroes-. Se termina su caja de jugo. ¡Qué hombre más raro!

-Tómense cinco segundos para calmarse-. Sale de su sobre de dormir.-Soy el profesor asignado a esta clase, Aizawa Shouta, un placer-. Se presenta, entrando al aula.

-Tomen, pónganselos inmediatamente y diríjanse a salida del campus-. Nos entrega ropa deportiva.

 **Y sin más, un examen de comprensión de Quirks.**

-Bakugou, ¿hasta dónde podías lanzar en la secundaria?-. Pregunta Aizawa tendiendole una pelota de softball.

-67 metros

-Ahora prueba usando tu Quirk. Siempre y cuando no salgas del círculo, cualquier cosa está bien. No te contengas.

 **Bakugou flexiona los brazos y usando su Quirk...**

-¡MUERE!-. Todos quedan un poco pasmados al escuchar ese "Muere".

 **Una increíble explosión impulsa la bola cientos de metros.**

-Este es un medidor que servirá para su creación como héroes-. Aizawa muestra el medidor.

 **Kacchan: 705.2 metros**

-¡Asombroso!

-¿700 metros? Eso es irreal.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué divertido!

-¿Dicen que es divertido?-. El semblante de Aizawa se oscurece.- ¿Así que planean pasar estos 3 años aquí pasando un buen rato? En ese caso, el estudiante que ocupe el último lugar será expulsado.

 **¿EEEEH?**

-Así que sean bienvenidos..al departamento de héroes-. Sonríe.

 **Las quejas no se hacen esperar.**

-¡Es nuestro primer día!

-¡Es ilógico!

Aizawa suspira.

-Todo tipo de calamidades pueden pasar allá afuera, Japón está bañado en desastres de todo tipo. Nuestro trabajo como héroes es preservar la calma y controlar la situación. De ahora en más, serán dificultades tras dificultades. Espero que superen los ejercicios y lleguen lejos. Esto es "Plus Ultra"

 **1era Prueba - Carrera de 1000 metros**

Antes - 7:49 Min : Ahora - 6.23 Min

 **2da Prueba - Fuerza de presión**

Antes - 40 Kg : Ahora - 74 Kg

 **3ra Prueba - Salto de longitud**

Antes 2.2 M : Ahora - 6.9 M

 **Sí, mi físico me permite hacer una puntuación decente. Además de que mi Quirk me da algunas oportunidades. Pero "decente" es poco para el departamento de héroes. Por eso debo esforzarme más para no ser expulsado en la primera clase. Y no quiero imaginar lo que me haría Shigaraki si no cumplo con las expectativas, seguro que nada bueno.**

 **4ta Prueba - Saltos prolongados a los lados**

Antes 42/Min : Ahora - 64/Min

 **5ta Prueba - Lanzamiento**

-Midoriya no lo está haciendo bien-. Opina Iida.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tiene un quirk inservible!- Asegura Bakugou.

-¿"Inservible"? ¿No viste lo que hizo en el examen?

-Este muchacho no ha destacado-. Piensa Aizawa.

 **Respiro hondo y me relajo. Nervios es lo último que necesito. He entrenado lo suficiente como para superar estas situaciones. Presiono la bola usando un 30% de mi Quirk. Ya en posición, la arrojo varios metros a la distancia.**

 **Bakugo es el más afectado por mi lanzamiento. La realidad golpeó fuerte al rubio en cuanto notó mi aumento potencial.**

-702.2 metros

¡Sí

-¡Por fin lo conseguiste!-. Uraraka salta de alegría.

 **¡No superé a Katsuki, pero es una buena marca!**

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-. Bakugo no cabe del asombro.

 **Al final, la expulsión acabó siendo mentira. Y de las agradables. A pesar de quedar último, pasé. Hoy es el gran día. Combate a fuego cruzado contra Oven.**

 **¡Nueva marca, Deku!**

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡Héroes y villanos!


	5. AVISOOOO

¡Holaaaa! Les informo que esta historia ya está activa en mi Wattpad. Les invito a pasarse por ahí para ir leyendo los capítulos que aún no vieron. Aún así intentaré actualizar aquí. Los amoooo.


End file.
